It's My Life
by SherbertLemon101
Summary: Draco Malfoy isn't sure where his life was heading but he certainly did not expect to be stuck in India for a while. Dissapointments just kept on coming. Then the young Malfoy met a familiar woman who opened his eyes to the beauty around him.
1. PROLOGUE

-PROLOGUE-

Draco Malfoy was not one to appreciate life's gifts so quickly. He took things for granted and it suited him just fine. Ignoring warnings, disobeying adults and following his gut instincts were what he was known for. Well, he liked to think that he was known for that. So when his father told him they had a business deal in India, unlike most teenagers who would have been delighted by the idea of moving to the continent of Asia for a while, Draco merely rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. To be honest, he preferred living in the Malfoy Manor with his mother and father. All had been peaceful after the death of a man that the young Malfoy son still feared to say out loud the name or even think it. The past years, life had been crude to him and now he was ready to return the favour.

Narcissa and Lucius were impatiently waiting for their son to come over to them. They had set up a portkey for them to travel by. Deliberately taking his time, Draco shuffled towards his parents, not quite meeting their eyes that were full of accusation. Though his mother seemed to be telepathically pleading with him to co-operate. Daresay that if anyone tried to tell her that he would not, they would not be alive for very much longer.

"Hurry up, Draco!" his father spat at him. You'd think that after all the Malfoy family had been through, that things would change. Not the case at all. Even if secretly Lucius was proud of his son, he never showed any affection. Why should he if his own son was flagrantly disregarding orders from him? Let's say that the two males of this family were as stubborn as each other. Draco did not reply. He need not bother.

After a few long seconds, Draco made it up to the portkey beside his father and mother. Narcissa looked slightly agitated but other than that, there was a smile on her face. She would always love her son dearly, no matter what attitude he put up. She understood everything that he had been through. She had a hard time trying to convince Lucius to see things her way though. He still stands by his own philosophy of parenting skills. She stifled a sigh. "Okay so all our belongings are already there at the _mansion_…" She put emphasis on the word mansion to try and coax her son towards seeing the bright side in the event that was taking place yet he remained in a monotone.

Draco surveyed his empty mansion. It reminded him of the day when he first moved in. Everything was empty. Then it had been filled. Not only with furniture but with some happy memories too. Now it was empty again. _What goes around comes around. _The young wizard cursed karma under his breath. Then he heard the voice of his father counting down to one from three. He was supposed to be placing his hands on the portkey- which was a rusty cauldron- when they reached number one. He would obviously follow the instructions since Draco Malfoy was two things. One, he was smart- he wouldn't want to get on his parents' really bad side and two, he was a coward- no matter what happened, there would always be a nagging fear in him which will always be present. _A smart coward. That was a new one._

In a blinding flash, the family disappeared from the nostalgic mansion and into the home of the Asians.

* * *

**_Out of Story: So for once in my life, I decided to shake things up. This recalls for a backstory. Now if you don't want to read this it, suits me just fine but I shall just presume that you are busy selling salads outside Primark or Chanel and that's why you don't bother to read it. Yes, it makes me feel better about myself. _**

**_Basically me and my friends all love to write and we always wanted to write a story together but it never worked out. Our first one (Percy Jackson) was going well until one of us (I won't name them for their blessed sake) just happened to take over a month to finish their chapter. The second one (Harry Potter) just never really got started since we never had a proper idea. The third one (Harry Potter, X-Men and Batman) never got finished only because we were all busy revising for tests and stuff._**

**_Now we have decided to make it our goal to create an actual story and to ensure that we actually finish it, we are publishing it on FF so that you guys can encourage us and remind us to keep updating. The story will be on my profile yet the other two writers are Fire123 and Finntastic. We will state who wrote which chapter._**

**_Rated M because it will get that way as the story progresses._**

**_Okay so I hope you like this. Please review, I love reading them! This chapter (prologue) was by SherbertLemon101. So uh me basically! Anyway, enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Hiya! I'm Fire and I'll be doing this story with two of my best gal-pals...SherbetLemon101 and Finntastic! We will be taking turns in writing the chapters of this story and NO WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! But we sure wish we did! =)

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy's eyes peaked open. He took a deep breath and sighed. Today was...today was the first day he had to spend in India. He rolled over unto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He had nothing against India. It was a colourful and spiritual land filled with beauty and if you are a wizard, magic. He was not colourful and he was certainly not spiritual! He was your typical never-live-life-to-it's-fullest-because-I'm-too-afraid-to-try-new-things kind of guy.

Sighing, he sat up and adjusted his eyes to the light streaming through the curtains that hid the massive window that was so conveniently placed to be the first thing his sensitive eyes would see. Yawning and stretching as far as his arms would go; he threw the covers off himself and yanked his wand from its resting place. He pointed the wand towards himself.

'Scourgify!' he cried. The whole of his body immediately felt cleaner. He pointed the wand towards his mouth and repeated the spell. Draco then stumbled out of bed and whirled his wand in the air. Muggle trousers called jeans and a white t-shirt flew through the air. He groaned. Stupid father, stupid mother, he ranted to himself. Making me wear stupid mudblood clothes.

He ripped off his sleeping clothes and threw them on the floor before he stuffed himself into the 'jeans' and t-shirt. He stormed out of his room, hell bent on finding his father and demanding to know why he had replaced all off his clothes with muggle ones. He knew exactly where his father was this time of the morning; he was in his private study, probably working away on some new project that would bring the Malfoy name up to scratch. He threw the doors open and marched into it.

'Father!' he bellowed. 'You have dragged me to India and I haven't said a word but when you replace all my clothes with mud-'

Draco faltered. It seemed his father wasn't alone in his study. Next to his father was an elderly lady, she was dressed in a blue silky dress and in her finest pearls despite it being seven o'clock in the morning. His father's eyes flashed with anger and Draco slinked back.

His father sighed deeply and raised his eyebrows. 'Sylia, this is my son, Draco. Draco, this is Sylia, a very important business partner of mine.'

Draco nodded. 'Yes, hello,' he said, head bowed.

'Hello, Draco,' she replied. 'Please, Lucius, your son needs you. I can wait.'

Lucius smiled at the woman but when he turned to face Draco his face fell and Draco cringed, he wouldn't want to look into his father's eyes right about now. 'Draco,' Lucius growled through clenched teeth. He led Draco out of the study and into the hallway. Grabbing him by his ear and twisting it to an angle, he shook Draco.

'What are you thinking, boy?' he whispered to Draco. 'I am in the middle of a deal that will not only bring the Malfoy name up out of the mud but also much higher that we have ever had it! If you have ruined that deal...I swear-'

'I'm-I'm sorry,' he stuttered. 'I just wanted to know why you replace all of my clothes with mudblood ones?'

Lucius's eyes widened. He pulled his hand from Draco's ear and placed him on his mouth. 'Draco!' he hissed. 'Shut up! From now on you will refrain yourself from calling muggles by that name, is that understood?'

Draco's eyebrows went up. 'Father?'

Lucius sighed and let go of his son. 'One you'll understand that perhaps your parents are not always right.'

'Father?'

Lucius smothered his face into his palm. 'Go to your mother, she'll take you into town. It's time you learnt about the locals.'

'Yes, father,' he said.

Lucius smiled at Draco, the wrinkles around his eyes evident. 'I only do what I do-'

'-because you love me,' Draco finished for him. 'I know.'

Lucius walked back into the study, apologizing to Sylia on Draco's behalf. Draco ran his hand through his hair and when in search of his mother. He found her in the dining room, sitting down all alone on the stretched table. She had a look of disgust on her face as she pushed the sliver fork in her hand against what looked like a typical English breakfast and sighed.

'Mother, is everything alright?' Draco asked.

His mother's head snapped up and she smiled and shook her head. 'Those blasted house elves! Can't cook a damn thing!' she cried slamming her fork onto the table.

Draco smiled. After have a rather strange chat with his father who had told him he must not use the word 'mudblood' now, he was happy to see that this stupid trip to India didn't change his mother. She was still the whining, nagging, sour mother and he loved it! Draco walked up to her and nearly stumbled back when he saw what she was wearing. It was a jeans and t-shirt! Muggle clothing!

His mother smirked at him when she saw his discomfort. 'It was your father's idea, dear.'

Draco nodded and concluded that perhaps the heat of this place had gotten to his fathers' head. He was sure that his father would see that this trip was a terrible idea and drag both his mother and him back to the Malfoy Manor where they belong. His mother must have seen his disgusted expression because she placed her hand upon his shoulder.

'Darling, your father has his reason and I have mine,' his mother said. 'Come along dear, your father told me, I should take you to the local market.'

Draco's face fell as he realized his mother was serious. Narcissa grabbed her wand seated on the table and hand her hand out to Draco. 'Come along, dear,' she cried, chuckling as she watched Draco clench his teeth and held onto his mother's hand.


End file.
